Soulmate
by Lilyth369
Summary: ¿Mito o realidad? Importa a caso... Sin importar el lugar, el tiempo o la persona.. Todos han pensado en ese ser... Capaz de completarnos, de llenar ese vacío en nuestro interior... Soulmate SasuNaru


**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo shot...

Esta vez es un SasuNaru y esta ubicado en un Universo Alternativo...

Espero les guste!

**Soulmate.**

Era una noche obscura, la habitación apenas iluminada por los rayos lunares, que se filtraban traviesos por la ventana, dibujaban un bulto en la cama y si te acercabas un poco más podrías ver dos cuerpos abrazados.

La habitación un cuarto cualquiera. La pareja una tanto especial.

Entonces la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué?

Pero antes de contestar, sería mejor ver con más detalle la escena. Al hacer un zoom, podemos ver unos cabellos rubios sobresalir de la manta acompañados por unos azabaches y si tuviéramos ojos con rayos x, podríamos ver dos rostros, ambos con una sonrisa. Una de plenitud.

Y sus cuerpos encajar, formando un único cuerpo; uno perfecto.

La confirmación del ideal de la alma gemela para Platón. En el cual, al principio de los tiempos, todos éramos seres deformes; seres horribles, pero completos, felices.

Así nos habían creado los dioses, pero al ver que éramos plenos e independientes, que no los necesitábamos, en un arranque de ira mandaron un rayo y nos cortaron por la mitad, dando pie a la existencia de los hombres y las mujeres una forma de complemento.

Nuestro cuerpo no fue la única víctima; sino también nuestras almas, y es así como fuimos separados.

Al ver que las almas se buscaban y reconocían. Que se unían de nuevo al hacer el amor. Volviendo a ser uno solo.

Decidieron separar a los seres no sólo por la distancia sino también por el tiempo. Los mandaron a diferentes lugares, a tiempos diferentes.

Al complicarse el encuentro del alma completaría y estar tanto tiempo lejos, esa facultad que tenían para sentirse se fue perdiendo con el tiempo…

Y así es como quedamos solos y con vacio profundo en nuestro interior; uno que intentamos llenar, primero adorando a los culpables de nuestra desdicha y luego con encuentros fugaces, intentos para encontrar a _**ese ser.**_

Descubriendo que el contacto con otro ser sin importar si era nuestra otra mitad o no, nos hacía sentirnos menos solos. Un distractor más en nuestro camino.

Y con el paso de los siglos, la existencia de la alma gemela se volvió un mito más.

La dejamos de buscar y nos condenamos a una existencia incompleta.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene esto ver con la historia?

La respuesta es más de lo que podrían imaginar.

Por ahora, conozcamos un poco más de estos dos chicos.

El moreno es el hijo menor de una familia "conservadora", su hermano mayor esta _desaparecido; _en realidad, se canso de la forma de ver la vida de su _clan, _del mundo corrupto que lo envolvía, se canso de que la hipocresía fuera una constante en su vida, de convivir todos los día con esas personas "decentes" que no eran más que una bola de farsantes.

De la cual, los únicos que parecían salvarse eran su hermano y su mamá, su pequeño hermanito, que se vivía la vida adorando a su padre; y una madre, abnegada y "enamorada" que no era capaz de ver lo que hacía el hombre con el que se caso, que prefería vivir en una burbuja, dejar que todo trascurriera.

Así veía su vida su hermano y el menor era consciente de que se canso y era incapaz de seguir con el legado de su padre; y el no lo culpaba.

Sólo a veces cuando la vida le revezaba, sentía un poco de rencor, ya que lo dejo a él para solucionar todo, lo condeno a vivir esa vida que él no quería, de consolar a una madre que después de su partida, dejo de comer, que se sumió en la más grande de las depresiones al sentirse y quizás ser culpable de la ausencia de su hijo mayor y de la vida llena de desdicha que le esperaba a su hijo menor.

Ya que al final todo por su propio peso cae, y eso fue lo que paso con los negocios de su padre, quien no era tan hábil como creía para ocultar sus _pequeños _negocios sucios; si ahora se encuentran al borde de la quiebra… Con una larga lista de investigaciones a sus espalda; lo más seguro es que los embarguen y como es de esperar, su clan, espera que sea él quien lo solucione, un joven de no más de 20 años.

Quieren que venda su vida, a cambio del apoyo de una prestigiada familia, los Haruno.

Un clan casi tan antiguo como el suyo, con todo el poder y el respaldo que da el dinero para evitar que lo pierdan todo.

Sí, otro clan igual de podrido, o quizás más.

Así es, está comprometido con una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade.

Y creo que está de más decir que no la ama.

Condenado por el destino a una vida que no deseo.

En cuanto al rubio, un hermoso ser con marquitas en su rostro, que podría tenerlo todo y a todos, al que no le falta nada. Hijo único de una familia amorosa, que es la luz de sus padres, un famoso juez, reconocido por su imparcialidad y trato justo. Incorruptible. Y de una abogada que lucha por los derechos de los pobres y vulnerables, que no teme enfrentarse a las grandes corporaciones, si con eso consigue un mundo más justo. Si, es hijo de idealistas y por lo tanto es un soñador, que no teme a la vida.

Y a luchar por lo que considera justo.

Sus padres anhelan tener nietos y ver a su hijo feliz a lado de una buena y dulce mujer.

Sólo lo tienen a él, al hijo ejemplar. Uno que desborda felicidad y vida.

Pero si observaran con cuidado descubrirían que no es así, que en sus ojos la tristeza es palpable. Su sonrisa sólo es sincera cuando está con él. "Su mejor amigo, su hermano".

Ambos condenados a actuar, porque es la única manera de estar juntos, lo más cercano que tienen.

No saben qué ocurrirá, si tendrán el valor para luchar por su amor, porque algo es seguro, ambos sienten que su amor es verdadero, tan cierto como que el cielo es azul y al atardecer el sol se ocultara.

Es cierto, probablemente el moreno se casara con la pelirrosa, y el rubio buscara y encontrara a una buena chica, dulce y tierna con quien formar un hogar.

A la querrá y respetara todos los días de su vida, que la cuidara y protegerá de todo. Y le dará lo necesario para ser feliz, que _no volverá a ver a_ _su "amante"_ o al menos nunca más como tal, sino como su _hermano, _que guardara en su interior todo ese amor que siente por el moreno,

Porque, aunque lo ame con todo su corazón, el nunca le haría daño a alguien y es incapaz de vivir una doble vida.

A pesar de que con ello su corazón se rompa, lo dejara.

Que lo único que conservara será saber que _amo y fue amado con la misma intensidad_, que a pesar de no estar juntos ese sentimiento nunca morirá.

Es cierto, que el destino jugó con ellos y los separo, pero cree, anhela creer, que en algún momento, quizás no en esta vida.

Pero tal vez en la otra les permita estar juntos, porque está seguro que él chico a su lado es su alma gemela.

Que esperara por él, el tiempo que sea necesario porque _**él lo vale.**_

Si supieran lo acertados que están, no habría cabida a la duda.

Lucharían y lo dejarían todo.

No se preocuparían por otras cosas, más que por su amor.

Porque desde que los separaron se han buscado y en contadas ocasiones se han encontrado, que han luchado contra dioses, humanos…

Incluso contra ellos mismos, por estar juntos.

Que esta de toda esas ocasiones, es en la que más cerca están de lograrlo. Que quizás esta oportunidad no se repita. Nunca más.

Lamentablemente, eso ellos no lo saben; porque, son sólo humanos creados para la diversión de algo superior.

Pero siempre, ahí esperanza y donde ahí maldad, siempre hay más bondad, y quizás algún benevolente ser se apiade de ellos y los impulse a completar su amor...

_**No obstante, si un día crees encontrar a ese ser especial, no lo dejes ir, no sabes cuánto tiempo pasara para volver a verlo… O si a caso lo harás.**_

**Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado...

Y me regalen un review... para conocer su opinión, _**siempre**_ es bueno saber en qué se fallo para mejorar, o que se hizo bien, para volverlo a hacer... :3

Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
